Evan Winchester/Relationships
Romances Nora (A full relationship page can be found here) Nora is Evan's wife (as of 18th December 2016), this happened after around two years of dating, more or less. They haven't really planned anything as of yet. Nora also assists Evan and Ethan on cases, though she'd never readily admit it, as she still insists that she's neutral in all of this. Evan met Nora when shortly after his daughter, Hayley, was attacked and was in critical condition at their local hospital. Evan summoned her, quite rudely, out of the blue, started a sass war with her and practically demanded information; lucky for him, Nora was pretty understanding of his situation and gave him the information anyway with the assurance that he 'owed her a favour'. No shit Evan. Despite this less than stellar meeting, Evan and Nora get on very well and have a very close friendship that leans heavily toward the more category. Evan's not exactly sure what they are exactly, but he does know that he'd be miserable without Nora, and if it came down to it, he'd die for her. Mara Evigan Mara Evigan was Evan's high school girlfriend, and the mother of Hayley Winchester. They knew each other ever since they were kids and she and Evan were together for almost two years when Evan was 15 to 17, before she skipped town, leaving him with Hayley because she couldn't do this. Because of his single father status, however, people assume that she died or something. While Evan tired to track her down for child support, less concern was given to him, because social services prioritise single mothers (which is dumb). When Evan eventually tracked Mara down she showed a severe lack of remorse for skipping out on him, and only wanted to meet Hayley. Hayley, however, wants nothing to do with her. Family Hayley Winchester Hayley 'is Evan's daughter. Being as he was a single father, they were very close. Hayley is a very intellegent young woman, with a passion for the performing arts, specifically stage musicals. She had a love for music from a young age, possibly due to Evan's own talent at it, though she doesn't play the guitar that well. She does, however, have a fantastic singing voice. Claire Winchester Joseph Winchester John Winchester Ethan Winchester '''Ethan Winchester is the most bizarre of Evan's cousins. High maintenance, and prone to getting drunk at the mere sight of alcohol, Ethan is naturally the guy Evan chooses to go on hunting cases with. Despite how infuriating Ethan can be at times, he and Evan have a good relationship and make a surprisingly effective team when not bickering each others' ears off. They have a uniqe and different take to hunting, and tend to stick to larger cities. Ethan and Evan have a slightly different ''take on the business than the two more infamous Winchesters. They tend to use more subtle methods, and sometimes ''less subtle methods, with Ethan being prone to dramatic and elaborate distractions, usually leaving either Evan or Nora (who helps out more than she'd care to admit) to try and play along. While this often makes Ethan look childish, provided the person who's not clued in adapts quickly, they tend to come off quite effectively. Sam Winchester Dean Winchester Sawyer Rosen Isobel Milligan Friends Category:Supernatural Relationship Pages Category:Relationship Pages Category:Grace01121922